Umbra NPC Targets
General This is a list of targets that appear during the Umbra Season. Umbra Targets As of Ashes, the Alien infection has begun to take control of the VEGA Federation, turning them into monstrous versions of themselves known as the Umbra. Umbra Fleets Umbra Fleets consist of a mix of VEGA Demon Corps, Oligarch as well as Umbra ships. They are involved in different scenarios. In the Umbra Infectors, the Umbra are attempting to corrupt the VEGA Demon Corps and turn them over to their side. In the Research Division, the Demon Corps and Oligarchs have captured several Umbra Hulls and are attempting to study them. Trivia *The Umbra Infectors first appeared a day before Ashes, in a mini-Decimation event that consists of 2 phases: Incubation and Outbreak. During Incubation, the spawn rate is rather low, while Outbreak sees a dramatically increased spawn rate. They drop boxes as described in the "Umbra Infector Strongboxes" section. *The Umbra Infector's fleet description represents a code, which changes every few days. See the "Code" section for more details. *Many players exploited the AI and the Nebula Field's ability to do damage to all ships regardless of allegiance, sending small fleets to bait the enemy Bastions into the Blight Nebula field. In response, KIXEYE reduced the payouts players would get for doing so, leaving many players outraged. Umbra Infector Strongboxes During the first iteration, time tokens may also be dropped from each of the three boxes, as follows: The drop rate of blank hulls increases with each iteration, up to a maximum of 100x during the final iteration. The base drop rate is extremely low, however, so even such an improvement might not be noticeable. Bronze Prize Box A strongbox containing bronze-tier prizes. Contains: Blood Amber x1-3 Phoenix Frigate Fragments x1-10 May also contain: Phoenix Frigate Blank Hull Suppressor Blank Hull Guardian Cruiser Blank Hull Vindicator Cutter Blank Hull Enforcer Battleship Blank Hull Liberator Destroyer Blank Hull Bastion Cruiser Blank Hull Inquisitor Destroyer Blank Hull Plasma ECHO Resistor RI Plasma Pierce Resistor RI Plasma Stasis Resistor RI Xeno Epsilon ECHO Cannon Fragments Xeno Sai Missile Fragments Xeno Surge Beam Fragments Xeno Lancer Driver Fragments Xeno Shell II-III Credit Silver Prize Box A strongbox containing silver-tier prizes. Contains: Blood Amber x10-30 Phoenix Frigate Fragments x15-30 May also contain: Phoenix Frigate Blank Hull Bastion Cruiser Blank Hull Paragon Battleship Blank Hull Cavalier Cutter Blank Hull Inquisitor Destroyer Blank Hull Plasma ECHO Resistor RI Plasma Pierce Resistor RI Plasma Stasis Resistor RI Xeno Epsilon ECHO Cannon Fragments Xeno Sai Missile Fragments Xeno Surge Beam Fragments Xeno Lancer Driver Fragments Plasma Shell I-II Credit Gold Prize Box A strongbox containing gold-tier prizes. Contains: Blood Amber x35-70 Phoenix Frigate Fragments x60-90 May also contain: Phoenix Frigate Blank Hull Bastion Cruiser Mk III Blank Hull Paragon Battleship Mk III Blank Hull Cavalier Cutter Mk III Blank Hull Inquisitor Destroyer Mk III Blank Hull Plasma ECHO Resistor RI Plasma Pierce Resistor RI Plasma Stasis Resistor RI Xeno Epsilon ECHO Cannon Fragments Xeno Sai Missile Fragments Xeno Surge Beam Fragments Xeno Lancer Driver Fragments Xeno Cyclotron Beam Fragments Plasma Shell I-II Credit Code Decryption The code is in base 13; first convert it to base 10, then find the corresponding alphabetical letter (A = 1, Z = 26). A single pipe character (|) denotes a separate letter, while a double pipe denotes a separate word. List of Codes Category:NPC Targets